TNA of Darkwing Duck and Quiverwing Quack 1
by Sturch
Summary: Gosyalyn has begun her training under Darkwing Duck to take her place as his side kick, and one day: the citys protector. How is a high school kid gonna deal with relationships and crimefighting? GH
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they are just being used for the fun of it.

This is a pilot story to see if anyone likes it, and if there is an audience for this story. So please read and review I'll be posting new chapters and updating old ones, so please read and review.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The New Adventures of Darkwing Duck and the Quivering Quack #1

Going to the Movies

By Joseph Sturch

Chapter 1: More than friends

They were right outside her house, it was now or never. Never wouldn't be so bad, what she didn't know wouldn't hurt him or her for that matter. Their friendship would remain as it had for all these years. They were in high school now, she was the captain of the soccer team, he was captain of the chess/math club. They were so different, but still best friends though.

He had made up his mind, he was going to do it, and now seemed as good as ever. He'd face super villains before, he could handle this one little task. He removed his glasses and placed them in his pocket, if he was about to get clobbered no sence in getting them broken.

"So then Laura says she is in love with Fred Mitshil today and that she couldn't concentrate on the soccer game so I told her to get her head out of her-" Gosilyn Mallard had stopped in mid-sentence and just stood there eyes wide and jaw open as she felt something on her cheek. She turned to Honker and looked at him questioningly.

"Eh heh, uh, what was that?" She was rubbing her cheek as if to make sure it was still there, and she seemed about ready to laugh or pound him, he decided he prefer the pounding rather than the laugh.

"A k-kiss. It was a kiss, and I meant it, so if your going to clobber me would you not hit me in the stomach, I hate using my inhaler in public." Gosilyn let out a deep sigh and rolled her eyes. She was now looking at him smiling, but her voice was taking on a mater-of-factly tone to it. As if she were explaining why one plus one equals two.

"First of all Honker, if I were going to pound you I would have done it by now. Secondly, if I were going to clobber you, you wouldn't get to pick and choose were I clobbered you. And lastly, that was not a kiss." She nodded her head as if she had just explained the theory of relativity and understood all of it. Honker was confused, he placed his lips on her cheek and pulled away, surely by the very definition that was a kiss. Then Gosilyn grab his shirt and pulled him closer to her.

"I'm dead!" Thought Honker, but there was a smile on Gosilyns beak and she said in a soft sweet almost whisper voice,

"This is a kiss." Honker saw her close her eyes and after that his brain for the first time in his life shut down. He remembers feeling her beak on his, and thats pretty much all that he could register for the next 6 seconds. When Gosilyn had released him from there embrace, he was smiling like a baboon, which Gosilyn paid no mind as she set up there date.

"Ok, so pick me up this Friday we'll say five thirty so my dad won't mind paying for the cinematic price, and I expect flowers and candy, and I'll see if Launchpad can take us to see Slime Invaders 3. Sound good Honker? Honker?" He wasn't saying anything just still standing there smiling in bliss.

"Oh boy, guess I don't know my own strength. Well better snap the poor guy back to reality." Gosilyn then reached in her back pack and removed a blow horn which she used during Soccer practice, since she was captain and wanted to make sure she was heard. Extreme, yes. But since she became captain they were undefeated.

Placing the blow horn to her mouth she yelled, "HONKER!! EARTH TO HONKER!! DO YOU COPY??"

He was froze in a mid-air shock attack and when he landed he covered his ears, "huh? oh yeah, Friday five thirty bring candy and flowers. Got it."

"Good, well I'll see you later Honker, call me after diner and you can help me study for my math test on Friday. Then I have a training session with dad at eight for a couple of hours, bye." She waved at him and Honker felt his heart take flight, he had done it! He'd kissed Gosilyn and she kissed him back. Things couldn't get much better than this.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Foot note: Well thisis my first story posted here so please R&R and let me know what you think.


	2. My Two Dads

Chapter 2: My two Dads

Gosalyn walked in to her house, and Drake Mallard was standing in the hallway next to Launchpad. "Ok Gosalyn, sort the mail." This was a bit tricky since Darkwing had made this part of her training. She took out the blind fold and placed it over her eyes, and began to throw the mail at its intended recipients judging it, on weight and feel of the envelope or package. It was made even more difficult when Drake and Launchpad moved around the room as they were doing now. She had to not only feel out the package, but tell where they were by the sound of their breathing and footsteps. Launchpad was easy to find, he didn't walk as soft as her dad and couldn't control his breathing as well.

"Two comic books, a book of coupons, one 'You might be a millionaire letter' and your Pilot Monthly magazine." Gosalyn had thrown them to him as though she had no blindfold on at all which was the purpose of this exercise. Launchpad sat down to see if he was a millionaire yet, and Gosalyn focused.

"Lets see, no creaky wooden floor noises, can't hear him breath with his Zen Duck technique, I should at least be able to feel the air circulation being cut off by his silhouette. That sounded like, why that CHEATER! I'll show him!" Gosalyn took a deep breath and focused her chi and then flung the seven letters that were for Drake Mallard one after another as hard and fast as she could.

The letters all entered straight into the kitchen, and took a hard left turn upon entering with such precision, it looked like a squadron of fighter pilots were flying them.

Shocked by the approach of seven ninja star letters Drake Mallard shrieked, "YIKES!" as he then found himself pinned to the wall by the letters. Gosalyn stormed into the kitchen still wearing the blindfold. "You cheated! You said you'd stay in living room during mail call! How am I supposed to find you when your not in the same room?"

Drake looked around his body where the letters stuck him to the wall and said with his voice dripping in sarcasm, "Oh I don't know, but I'm sure you'll manage some how!" Launchpad walk over and started helping Drake remove the letters,

"How did you know DW was in the kitchen anyway Gos?" Gosalyn then walked in front of her dad and stepped on a tile, which rattled. "Its the only loose tile in the kitchen, and you stepped on it. I have to avoid it when I sneak down for a midnight snack. Can I remove the blindfold now Dad?"

"AH HA! So your the one who is stealing all the sodas!" Drake announced triumphantly just as the phone rang. "Go ahead and remove the blindfold. Hello Mallard residents, Drake speaking. Hello Mrs. Featherduster, how are you?" Gosalyn cringed, Mrs. Featherduster was her science teacher and there was only one reason she would be calling. Drakes face became very stiff and his voice was no longer as care free as it had been. "I see, well thank you very much Mrs. Featherduster I will see that this matter is taken care of. Goodbye." He hung up the phone and turned to Gosalyn who was looking to Launchpad for escape, help or anything to avoid this conversation that she knew was coming. "Your teacher had something interesting to tell me. Can you guess what that was?"

"Uh, she wants to change careers? Heh Heh." She knew it was a long shot but maybe a joke would lighten the mood, she was wrong.

"No young lady, thats not what she said at all. She said if you don't pass your test on Friday, you won't get a passing grade in her class and your off the Soccer team. Which means your also off training! Unless you pass that test!"

Shocked would not have begun to have described the look on Gosalyns face. Ok sure, so she'd fail Science big deal, who needed to know about photosynthesis anyway, well unless you were fighting Bushroot. Kicking her off the soccer team was just cruel and unusual punishment, and stop the training? No way was she going to let this injustice go unchallenged! With a narrowed brow and clenched fist she screamed,

"WHAT?!"

"Thats right Gosalyn, no more soccer, no more training and your grounded until you pass that test. Understand?"

Sulking a bit she looked down at her feet, she had to pass that test her future as a crime fighter depended on it.

"YES! I understand- Wait grounded? No you can't! I have to go to the movies with Honker on Friday!" Her pulse quickened and she felt herself start to panic.

"Ah cheer up Gos, you can go to the movies with Honker anytime." Launchpad said with a smile trying to let her know he understood.

"Launchpad is right Gosalyn, you can go to the movies with Honker anytime, its not like its a date or anything. Hehe." Drake then turned to leave the room as if the matter was settled and the alpha male triumphs again.

"Actually, ahem heh heh,it is a date." she suddenly found the back of her hands very fascinating, and couldn't stop looking down at them as LP and her dad took in this information.

Drakes jaw hit the floor with a loud 'KLANG'! He turned back around and started to interrogate his daughter but seemed unable to complete his sentences.

"Who did-how did-when did...?"

Launchpad just chuckled and said with what sounded like pride, "So the little guy finally showed you how he felt huh?"

Gosalyn almost did a double take, "You knew? How long have you known he's had feelings for me?"

"Yes Launchpad, how long have you known?" Drake had his arms crossed and was tapping his right foot.

Holding up his hands to calm them down he admitted, "Well, I could tell by the the way he's been looking at Gosalyn when she wasn't looking. He's been doing it for a few months now."

"Six months, and four days. He only thinks I haven't been looking." She was smiling with sense of pride in herself, for being able to keep the fact that she had been starring at him for even longer a secret.

"You are in no way-" Drakes sentence was cut off by the television news reporters announcement.

"This just in! The Saint Connard Jewelery Store is being robbed by Megavolt and Bushroot! Police have them surrounded and are..." The rest of what the reporter had to say wasn't heard as Drake and Launchpad sat down in their chairs.

"Gosalyn I want you to have dinner, study and be at the hideout at eight thirty this evening for your training Launchpad and I will handle this." With that Drake flipped the switch and the chairs spun around and when they were done Drake and Launchpad were gone.

"Well, dad said have dinner and study so better call Honker over and order pizza, I don't want to fail this test on Friday." With that she picked up the phone and started dialing.


	3. Study Time

It hadn't been two hours ago, Honker was walking on air, now things couldn't get much worse. They had just finished reading the chapter Gosalyn was supposed to have a test on this Friday and she didn't retain any of it! It was now five thirty and the pizza was halfway gone and Honker had wanted to restart the chapter again. "Whats the use Honker? We have read the chapter 4 times and I can't remember any of it! UGGHH! This isn't fair! It has to be the work of some alien from the future ya know? They have gone back in time-"

"Gosalyn." Honker was trying to get her to focus, but he knew it would be difficult once she got on a rant.

"-must of sucked all my memory from high school at night while I was sleeping-"

"Gosalyn!"

"-I'm a threat to them so they have to stop me at my only weakness which is schmmm!!" Gosalyn felt his beak pressed to hers and forgot everything else in the world as her eyes floated shut.

"Now Gosalyn, I need you to concentrate. This isn't just another test which can be made up with alot of extra credit." Honker lifted her beak up and looked at Gosalyn in her eyes, so she could see how much he cared for her. "This is a fail or pass situation. We have to get you to remember this stuff for the test. Think Gosayln, what helps you concentrate?"

She pulled away from him, slightly upset at herself, and with no other way to express it she began to bounce a soccer ball on her knees and yell at Honker.

"I don't know alright! Its not as easy for me as it is for you ok? My mind functions differently from yours! If science were a sport or a video game or something physical, then I'd be able to handle it with my hands tied behind my back and blindfolded! Isn't there someway to turn it into a game or something?" Gosalyn then kicked the ball into the wall and hit it at and angle so it hit all four walls and then landed in her hand.

Honker hadn't blinked, hadn't said a word the whole time Gosalyn was venting and now Gosalyn was worried she'd hurt his feelings or made him upset with her.

"Uh, Honker? Are you alright?" His eyes lit up and he proclaimed, "Your a genius! Oh I can't believe I never thought of it before!" He hit himself on his forehead while Gosalyn worried just a little bit about her boyfriends statement.

"Say what?"

"A genius! Your a genius, and I'm the dumbest smart guy in the world!" He was frantically packing up his bags and muttering to himself, "No time to lose, this is gonna work!"

Gosalyn slightly confused by Honkers behavior asked him, "What are you talking about?"

"Ok Gosalyn I need you to study and rest ok. Here is game 1, tomorrow when ever you get an answer correct, I'll owe you one of these." wrapping his arms around Gosalyn he kissed her with as much emotion as he could. "Keen gear! Well not that I don't like the prize, but uh Honker just how the heck am I supposed to study when I can't understand or remember what it is I'm reading?" Honker just smiled at her and brushed his hand on her cheek, "Just remember this." He then leaned in and kissed her again and Gosalyns could feel herself melt in his arms.

"I have to go and get ready for tomorrow, so enjoy your training later, I won't be able to join you tonight for it but I'll be there tomorrow. I have to get ready for our study session tomorrow. See ya later, bye." With that Honker was out of her room and headed down the stairs. He opened the door when he heard a voice call out, "Not so fast young man! We need to have a talk Mr. Muddlefoot." Drake had changed back into his civilian attar having returned from the robbery scene.

Honker was so excited he either didn't notice the anger in Drakes voice or he didn't care. "Mr. Mallard just the person I wanted to see! I need your help with Gosalyns study s." Drake was completely confused, "What do you mean you need my help?"

Honker then started to explain.

"Gosalyn gets a B average in math because she can apply it to billiards, golf and other sports right?" Drake wasn't sure where he was going with this, but he decided to humor the kid,

"Right."

"She also gets B's or A's in history cause she enjoys reading about battles and statiges so much she usually goes and gets a book on just the battles of whatever subject they are covering in class. Like Rome or Egypt." Honker was still speaking incredibly fast and growing more and more excited as he drew to the point he was making which Drake and Launchpad had no clue about. Drake decided to ask a question about her grades, "Well since she enjoys reading so much why did she get a C in English?" Honker replied to his question as if he had expected it.

"She hates Shakespeare Mr. Mallard."

"Oh yeah." Drake seemed some how deflated by the reminder of the truth. Honker then continued explaining his revelation.

"So if we get Gosalyn to do something physical or practical for science it will no doubt have the same effect."

Honker then laid out his plan for how he hoped to accomplish this with Drakes help (He didn't mention Game 1 to him though) and when he had concluded, Drake had a look of determination on his face, "What are we waiting for then? Lets get educational!"


	4. Running from the past

Honker and Gosalyn were jogging to school which wasn't easy since this was part of their training. Darkwing had made sure that their bags were 20 pounds heavier than normal, on top of a 15 pound school bag they were worn out by the time they would get to school, which was 2.5 miles away.

Gosalyn looking at her watch said,

"Lets take a different route today honker, we're making great time!"

Before Honker could argue or interject the need to plot out a course in advance to know of any problems, Gosalyn was already turning down a street that would almost certainly take them away from school.

"Great! Lets turn here."

As Honker ran down the road he recognized the houses, but there was one he tried to avoid looking at.

old lady Torque.

His mind returned back to that day in an instant. It was a few years before Gosayln was adopted by Mr. Mallard. At this point in time, he thought Gosalyn must have still been with her grandpa, blissfully unaware of the future in store for them. He was reading his 'Algebra before your 9' book and thats when he heard his brother come running in the house. He slammed the door and a hurried up the stairs. Tank entered Honkers room without knocking, nothing knew there except the look on his face. Instead of a menacing smile that he would get when he knew he was about to cause his little brother harm, there was a look of dread.

"Honker! Ya gotta help me! "

"Why should I? What did you do?"

"Honker, thats not important, I asking for your help because I need it. Your big brother needs your help."

Tank had never need his help for anything, unless it was a scapegoat. The look in his eyes though was one he couldn't turn down though.

With a reluctant sigh of defeat Honker asked,

"What do you need."

"I need you to make a brothers solemn oath, no matter what happens you will never tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."

Honker hesitated, this was a serious oath to both him and his brother. Their father had told them thats how him his brother stayed so close. It was a matter family honor to be entrusted with a brother oath.

"I accept the oath, may lightning strike me but not kill me, and may it rain salt and pour all over my wounds should I ever brake this oath."

Tank completely lost what was left of his calmness as he fell down crying!

"I was...trying out my BB gun..."

Honker didn't like the direction this was headed already and couldn't help but gasp,

"oh no..."

"...Old lady Torque's stupid cat was in the woods where I was target

shooting, and I decided to sneak up on it and shoot it in the butt to

send it running away, but the dumb cat lowered itself right as I pulled

the trigger."

Honker had never seen Tank cry like this before.

"It didn't run, it just fell over. It fell over with this thud, like a stone hittng the ground. There was so much blood."

Tank buried his hands in his face, as he continued to cry, "It cried out, once, it was short, but it cried out. My god its last moments on this earth were painful, and its all my fault!"

Honker couldn't believe that Tank had killed another living creature.

He had to think, what would happen?

Would they throw Tank in jail?

They could match the BB in the cat to his gun like they do in the movies.

"Where is the cat now Tank." Honker was trying to get his thoughts

clear by dealing with the problem.

"I didn't know what else to do, I don't think anyone saw me, so I

brought it back to old lady Torques house. She should at least know her cat

is dead."

Tank didn't stop crying, Honker sat down thinking about what he just promised never to tell anyone. After 15 minutes Honker finally spoke.

"Tank how much money do you have saved up?"

Tank wiped away his tears, and said, $13.

"Ok, i have $220 in my savings, 2morrow, we will go to the pet store and get a kitten, go to Old lady Torques and give her the kitten and tell her sorry for her loss hope this helps."

Tank cheered up at this idea, "Yeah, with a new kitten she'll forget all about the old one."

Honkers mind was pulled to his present day surroundings, and he found himself in the woods with Gosalyn slowing down in front of him.

"Um Gosalyn, where are we?"

Honker started to think that they were lost, it wasn't an uncommon event with Gosalyn navigating.

Gosalyn stopped running and removed her backpack, Honker ever the diligent trainer, continued to run in place with his back pack on.

"We, Mr. no faith in my superior navigational skills, are directly adjacent of the school in the woods. I mapped the course out yesterday on map quack."

"Thats great Gosalyn, but didn't your dad give us the laid out course for terrain difficulties?"

"Yes he did Honker, but we are two minutes away from school and have 13 minutes till the school bell rings, and..."

Goysalyn wrapped her arms around Honkers neck which caused him to stop jogging in place. Once again she used her soft voice on Honker,

"...no one knows we are here except me and you."

Honker quickly reminded her of where they were.

"Goz, the school is right there-"

Gosalyn kisseded his right cheek,

"-We really-"

Gosalyn kissed his left cheek

"-need too-"

Their beaks met and his backpack dropped.

Fifteen minutes later they stopped making out and were late for school.

Rushing to the school Gosalyn asked if there was any grass on her shirt and Honker asked the same thing after brushing off her shirt. Just then the princiable saw them.

"You two are late, Ms. Mallard, you need to get to class now! Mr. Muddle foot may I see you in my office please?"


	5. Relationship meets school

Honker was hardly ever in trouble, save the time he left the house, and was framed for a crime he didn't commit. So finding himself in the principles office was a little unexpected. Their principles name was

Mr. Cobisan, and he knew Honker and Gosalyn Mallard well. Not because they were in trouble all the time, but because they were two of his best students. Maybe not all good grades, but as future productive members of society, Gosalyn and Honker would go far. He could see that, it was just something in their eyes. He had a responsibility to them to make sure they stayed on the right path. He might be unpopular to them, but he would not let them become slackers.

"Honker, is there anything you'd like to tell me about this morning?"

Honker tried to think of a way out of this and didn't do a good job at it,

"Um well you see Mr. Cobisan...sir, the thing is um..."

"You and Ms. Mallard are a couple now?"

Honker couldn't blink and he was frozen in place. He couldn't tell if he was terrified or relieved, but he decided just to come out with it.

"Yes sir."

The principle closed his eyes and nodded his head and with a smile on his face.

"I thought you had been extra happy these past few days. There is no rule against you too going out. So just relax."

At this point while Honker physically was more relaxed, Mr. Cobisan grew more serious.

"However Honker, there is a rule against being late to school. Because this is your first time I'll let it go. If it ever happens again, I'll call in your parents. Both your parents as well as Gosalyn's father, and let you two explain why you were late coming to school, and why I saw you both exit the woods. Which are now off limits to you and Gosalyn. Understand?"

"Yes sir. It won't happen again Mr. Cobisan."

Honker then gulped in fear, that was a conversation he did not want to have with Drake Mallard. Who would then find his own suitable punishment for him as Darkwing Duck! He might even kick him off the team for his irresponsible behavior. Honker could almost hear DW saying 'If I can't trust you with my daughter, how can I trust you with my city?'

Honker snapped back to reality when the principle let Honker know how serious he was as he looked him in the eye and said,

"If your relationship with each other starts to affect either of your school work in a negative manner, I'll assign a new tutor to Ms. Mallard."

Honker stood up defending himself and his friend,

"What thats not fair?! You can't!"

"Mr. Muddlefoot, I am the principle of this school. Believe me, I can. Gosalyn has a test coming this Friday. A test she needs to pass, for her grades. So I need you to stay focused on that task. If you let your emotions get in the way of that, I'll have to find someone who won't. Are we clear?"

Honker looked as defeated as he felt. Mr. Cobisan was just looking out for Gosalyn, he couldn't stay mad at him for that.

"Yes sir, crystal clear."

"Good, your excused Honker."

After school, Gosalyn tied her shoes up and headed out the girls locker room to the soccer field, where the rest of the team was warming up. Her teammates saw her headed towards them with her blow horn in hand when Cassie, stormed up to her. The rest of the team was behind her, arms crossed, like an angry mob. They currently looked more like a group of thugs than a girls soccer team. Cassie had her arms crossed as well and her voice was dripping with venom as she said,

"I don't know if you heard, but we are playing Duckberg Saturday. You know the same Duckberg that creamed this school every year for the past 10 years till you became soccer Captain last year. The same Duckberg that has Webigail as its Soccer captain. The same Webigail that is going to the Duck-Olympics. If any of this is penetrating that thick skull of yours now is the time to quack or something."

Gosalyn stood there with her hands on her hips completely calm, and with a raised eyebrow she asked, "Just what are you talking about Cassie?"

Susan stepped up and she too was not at all happy with her captain as her look showed, "She is referring to your lack of educational merit in the science department. We know there is a test you have to pass Friday, we just want to make sure you realize the stakes are higher than just your grades."

Gosalyn rolled her eyes and exhaled, "Look its taken care of, Honker is helping me study. Now lets practice so we can cream those Duckberg losers!" She was just about to place her mega horn to her beak when she heard Cassie mutter, "Just study more than the reproduction section."

Gosalyn lowered her Blow horn and chuckled,

"ah hehehe, thank you Cassie for volunteering to be goalie for Debra."

Cassie stopped where she was and her pupils grew very small.

"I'm...I'm...I'm just the back up goalie, Jasman is the regular goalie, and uh she needs all the practice." Cassie in no way shape or form wanted to goalie for Debra!

Debra was the largest girl on the soccer team and had a leg powerful enough to knock over a coconut tree. Gosalyn shrugged her shoulders and said very cheerfully,

"Fine. Then you can goalie for me!"

Panicking Cassie began to beg,

"NO! Please I'm sorry! I want to to goalie for Debra really! And I know you are going to pass the science test! I was just kidding! Really!"

Sweat poured out of her forehead as she saw Gosalyn point firmly to the goal post in a no nonsense manner. Debra may have been the biggest and strongest on the team, but there was no doubt who the most powerful player was. Gosalyn was in complete control of the ball at all times, and when she took a shot at the goal she never missed. Should the goalie touch the ball it was cause Gosalyn let them and usually it was because a significant amount of pain would be involved.

There were 5 soccer balls in a "V" Formation, Cassie was at the post. She gulped, but she was ready to give her all. Gosalyn kicked the first ball right at Casie, she blocked and stopped the ball.

She had done it, she blocked a kick from Gosalyn Mallard!!

She was going to gloat but it was at that time the 4 remaining balls flew towards her. (was that a sonic boom she just heard?)

She saw them for a split second, then she got slammed through the net.

Gosalyn looked at her remaining teammates and asked, "Anyone else think my focus is on anything other than the game?" All her team mates shook their heads no as fast as the could. Then Gosalyn pulled out her blow horn and bellowed.

"Ok everyone I want laps around the field! GO!"

There was a audible groan as they started to run, with Gosalyn in front, setting the pace at a slightly faster one than the team was used too.

"You girls wanna see how focused I am? Try and keep up!"


	6. Pushing Quiverwing Quack!

When it came to training, Darkwing was a cut above the rest. Darkwing was doubtful even S.H.U.S.H. would give this much attention to one single member of the team. Honkers plan was quite simple really, turn Gosalyns training into not just an exercise of her natural talents but also a workout for her mind as well. He knew she was smart. She was the only person who could beat Honker at chess. The only problem was, it was always AFTER he beat her. Turn chess into a physical competition and Gosalyns brain subconscious takes over revealing key points that she can't see when she isn't in, what honker called (for lack of a better term) "Kill Mode". This "kill mode" is why she was so good at sports, and why she would not only pass this Fridays test, but get an A+ as well. The only problem was, tonight Gosalyn was going to have to lose, and lose big.

Since it was only Wendsday night she would study tomorrow, and when she tried again 2morrow night she would make it look like child's play. Thats just the way Gosalyn was. Tonight was just the warm up, the slap in the face needed to get Gosalyns kill mode activated for the Science test.

As Launchpad finished setting up the final target in the Base, he looked to DW who was finishing the control alterations on the simulator and asked,

"Gosh DW, do you really think this is going to work?"

Darkwing, fully in uniform looked over at launchpad and with a seriousness that was rare for the masked mallard he said,

"Thats why we are doing this, because I believe in Gosalyn. I know when she puts her stubborn little mind to it, she can defeat any challenge! No matter how challenging, and as her father and mentor, its my responsibility to help her reach her maximum potential no matter what!"

"Eh hmm."

Darkwing and Launchpad turned around to see Quiverwing Quack standing behind them, with her hands on her hips, and Arrow Kid slightly to her right. The base wasn't home. It was HQ and that meant getting down to business. You worked there, you trained there and it was in uniform, to keep your mind focused on the job at hand. Protecting the city-saving the innocent- and stopping the bad guys. It was always in that order, never the other way around. Darkwing practically drilled that into their head every time they came to the tower. He started their training a year ago, when they were 15, and told them if they worked hard, they might be ready for patrols by the time they were 20.

No sooner.

Not for any reason.

And so their days of following Darkwing had ended, and their crime fighting training had begun. The Friendly Five became more active in day to day crime fighting and were making a real difference. It was one of the reasons Darkwing knew he could take tonight off to help train Gosalyn. The Friendly Five had just gotten that good.

Tonight he had Quiverwing Quack and Arrow Kid standing at attention next to each other. This was the part where Darkwing would start out with the same speech every time, then give them an update of his crime fighting that he felt would be relevant to their training and then give them their training task.

"Good evening heroes in training. What is the main objectives for being a hero in St. Canard?"

Quiverwing Quack and Arrow Kid both said with motivation and conviction in their voice,

"To protect the city, save the innocent, and stop the bad guys!"

Darkwing then for the first time went straight to assigning training task.

"Arrow Kid, you're with Launchpad in the weight room. Quiverwing Quack, Simulator, now! Launchpad, one hour weight room, push Arrow Kid. He'll be going after Double Q (what Darkwing called Quiverwing Quack during training sometimes) and I want him worn out. Just to even the playing field."

Gosalyn was confused, Honker never did any better than her on the simulator. What could possibly be different tonight?

After an hour of the simulator she knew what was different. She was out of breath, drenched in sweat and could barely stand. The simulator difficulty level was only on two this night. That wasn't the problem. She had bested it at level 5 and wasn't half as worn out then as she was now.

There were 4 parts of the simulator designed to test your judgment, speed, balance under pressure and judgment+speed+balance under pressure.

Under normal circumstances, Quiverwing Quack could handle all four in 10 minutes and do it again with little or no time difference. Tonight though, it was different. She stumbled through the simulator the whole time getting more and more upset and losing more focus with each missed shot. These weren't normal targets she was trying to hit.

The simulator had been changed, it had to be Honkers fault! Instead of normal faces of crooks and super villain targets there was a question and 4 possible answers popped up and she had only moments to see the correct answer and then she had to shoot it with her arrow! Problem was, all the question were science related, she had recognized them straight from her book, but she couldn't remember the answers. She had never had to think that way while going through the simulator before. To say it threw her off would be an understatement. She was upset at her dad, she was upset at her boyfriend but most of all she was upset at herself.

"That wasn't fair Darkwing!" She yelled to her father. Darkwing Spoke in a speaker in the control room to Quiverwing Quack,

"Do you think the bad guys play fair? Do you really think you are going to be 100 prepared for every thing they throw at you? The answer to both is no! Just one enemy finds out your weak in science and he has the upper hand! Imagine if bush root kidnapped honker and left a clue for you to solve it and it was Science related? You would be at a disadvantage. You have to control the battlefield at all times if not the circumstances surrounding the battlefield. Honker its your turn."

Arrow Kid looked in as bad of shape as Quiverwing Quack, breathing heavy, sweaty and he had only been lifting for one hour. Darkwing had told Launchpad to push him, but he hadn't gone through the simulator yet, his best time was 15 minutes at level 4. He was exhausted already, as he passed Quiverwing Quack he smiled weakly at her and asked, "How many did you get correct?" He gave her a wink to let her know he intended to keep his bargain. Gosalyn forgot her anger for a moment as concern for him took its place. The simulator was dangerous if you weren't prepared, deadly if you didn't know what you were doing, even on level 1. Arrow Kid walked to the starting point of the simulator, his knees shaking, sweat dripping from his beak. Darkwings hand was above the start button. Something inside Gosalyn snapped, for what ever reason her strength and speed returned and she rushed in front of Arrow Kid protecting him with herself.

"You can't do this dad! He can barely stand!"

The base was silent as Honker and Launchpad held their breath.

Darkwing put a thoughtful look on his face and finally said after a few moments of consideration, in a tone that sounded more like megaduck than darkwing,

"I'll make you a deal, Quiverwing Quack, your boyfriend doesn't have to run the course tonight on one condition! Your staying home from school tomorrow and your going to study your science. Then tomorrow night your boyfriend will have 2 hours of weight training while you meditate for two hours. Then after your meditation, you run the course again, pass it on level 4 and honker doesn't have to run it. Fail the course, and- well, I'll get my Rollo-Dex and see who is available for replacement sidekicks. Go home now both of you!"

Quiverwing Quack shot Darkwing a look of defiance that he had come to respect and expect. She then placed one of honkers arms around her neck and helped him out of the base, before they left Launchpad saw the little guy give him a thumbs up then wince out of genuine pain.


	7. ATM

As soon as they were alone, Darkwing yelled at Launchpad, "I told you to PUSH HIM!! NOT BREAK HIM!! What were you thinking?!"

"It wasn't me DW! Honest, the little guy was pushing himself, I told him to cool it, but he wouldn't. He said that since Gosalyn was going to have a difficult time, it was only right that he make sure he pushed himself as well. She would do it for me, he said."

Darkwing softened up and said,

"Sorry for snapping at you LP. You won't be able to call him little guy much longer Launchpad. His actions took strength of character. Strength that can only come from love. Soon we'll both have to call him a man, and Gosalyn a woman, and soon after that the city will call them heroes."

"So do you think Honkers plan worked DW?"

"I didn't think it would, but when she ran in front of him like that- I...she really cares for him, doesn't she? I know it will, Honker and Gosalyn have been best friends for years now, if anyone knows what will get her to understand science he will."

Launchpad patted Darkwing on the back and said with a cheerful voice,

"Just think DW, you might have to call Honker your son-in-law one day!"

Darkwing chuckled at Launchpad,

"LP they are both just kids, this is puppy love, they will have a fight break up and realize being friends is what's best for them as a team. If I had warned them of that they wouldn't get a chance to grow up."

Launchpad smiled at his crime fighting friend and asked,

"I don't know Dark, you and Morgana seem to be going strong. Not to mention that ring you bought last month. Don't tell me that was just a friendship ring. Will you give it to Morgana before or after you tell her you two are just going to be friends because, 'Its what's best for the team'?"

Darkwing looked at his pal with annoyance and dryly said,

"Sarcasm does not become you Launchpad. Now let's check in with the friendly five to see how things are going. Besides, you know I'm waiting till next Saturday to propose to her."

Within minutes Darkwing was getting the same report from all the members. ATM's were being hit all over town with no pattern or destination. Only thing was a note on them that read:

'This machines been cleaned out by A Total Menace! Now you'll all pay!'

Darkwing placed his hand over his eyes, as he realized another new villain with a bad name was in town.

"ATM, A Total Menace. Oh brother! Hmmm all the cameras of the machines show the same two hooded figures showing up just after a brief power outage. Is it the same hooded figures? Or are we dealing with a new gang? A power outage usually means Megavolt, but he's still in jail from the bank robbery. So we are dealing with a criminal who has a way to block the camera from showing them arrive and look LP! The Camera goes fuzzy right before they leave!"

"Gosh DW! What's that mean?"

"It means...I have no idea! One thing I do know is we won't get any answers sitting around doing nothing!"

As Darkwing headed toward the motor bike he removed his hat and placed on his helmet. Moments later he and Launchpad were headed out on the the bridge.

"Come on Launchpad lets get Dangerous!"

Meanwhile back at the Muddlefoot house...

Honker kissed Gosalyn good night and headed home. He was feeling better as he walked into his house. His plan would work and Gosalyn would get an A on her test. He was sure of it. He slowly climbed the stairs and when he reached the top he found Tank sitting in the shadows.

"Hey egg head. I see you and your girlfriend have been burning the late night study candle. Or was it something else you two were doing, causing you to be late?" Tank raised an eye brow and chuckled. Even though Honker hadn't reached the top of the stairs he could smell the booze on his breath..

"You've been drinking. I'll pretend you didn't say that. If you insist on continuing your trash talk I going to-" before honker could take another step or say another word, Tank was standing at the top of the stairs in front of Honker, looking down on him, menacingly.

"What are you going to do? HUH?!"

Honker stood his ground. If he weren't so tired and sore he would have pretended to be afraid. But Tank just implied something about him and Gosalyn that he found very offending.

Now at the top of the stairs he looked up at his big brother Tank right in the eyes. Over the years his brother had changed, it started as sibling rivalry. It slowly turned into jealousy and now he wondered if his brother truly did hate him.

He was about to get his answer.

Tank grabbed his shirt and held him over the railing. Honker never saw it coming and was too tired and too much in shock to react in time.

Honker had never seen that much rage in his brothers eyes before. He didn't get to see it long though; his brother dropped him from the second floor straight into the living room.

Honker had enough of a clear head to land on his feet, but not enough energy to stay on them. He fell backwards and hit his head on the living room table. Honker stared up at his brother trying to figure out what just happened, and just before the world went black he heard Tank say, "I guess they don't make brothers like they use to! You'll pay little bro! You'll all pay!"

As Honker slipped into a unconscious slumber his father ran out with a baseball bat thinking his house was being robbed. When he saw his youngest son unconscious on the floor he dropped the bat and yelled, "BINKY! DIAL 911! It's Honker! He's hurt!"


	8. Tank and Able

Old Lady Torque was a widow. She had two dogs and she just lost one, thanks to Tank. Honker had gone to her house and told her he found her dog dead in the woods. Shot to death by a BB gun.

He didn't know who had done it. At least that's what Old Lady Torque would believe.

Later that day Tank had hugged him and said, "Thank you! I guess they don't make brothers like they used to!"

They had pulled all their allowance together to get Old Lady Torque a new puppy. She was still sad, but the puppy would keep her occupied.

Now honker was on a cliff, the happy Tank transformed into the Tank of last night as he held him off the cliff he growled, "I guess they don't make brothers like they used to! HA HA HA!"

Tank then dropped him off the cliff.

That's when honker woke up to find a concerned Gosalyn holding his hand with the rest of their families behind her.

"Gosalyn, what are you doing here?"

"I was concerned about you so-"

He didn't look at her. He glanced at the clock on the wall, and then he just stared at his brother as he

spoke.

"Its only 6:30am. There is nothing to be concerned with. I'm fine. You need to be home studying."

Drake Mallard placed his hands on his hips and spoke a little harsher than he intended.

"Fine honker? Your parents find you unconscious on the living room floor and you have a mild concussion and you say your fine?!"

Binky was not about to let her precious son be spoken to like that.

"Excuse me, Mr. Mallard but if Honker hadn't been helping your daughter with her school, he would have been at home."

She let that hang in the air before she added under her breath but loud enough to be heard.

"Instead of trying to work miracles."

Drakes eyes narrowed at Binky and Gosalyn looked shocked and hurt that Binky had said that.

Drake had his arms folded and gave Binky his undivided attention as he asked,

"And what exactly does that mean?"

Drake was staring Binky in the eye, as Launchpad and Hurbert tried to calm the two hot heads down.

"Calm down Drake. I'm sure everyone is just stressed about this that's all."

Honker was fed up with them both. He had to get to the bottom of last night and they weren't helping.

"QUIET! You have to go study for the test tomorrow Gos. The events of last night are still fuzzy. What exactly happened Tank?"

Silence entered the room as all eyes fell on Tank, who was looking the picture of innocence.

"Don't know bro. One minute you're running up the stairs the next you're on the bottom floor. I'm just

glad your ok!"

If looks could kill Honker would have been an only child in that moment. He closed his eyes and took a calming deep breath. When he reopened them he was looking at Drake.

"Mr. Mallard, Gosayln needs to get home and study. Could you make sure she gets home? Pretty please?"

His family looked bewildered that he would still say pretty please. The Mallard clan however exchanged quick glances with one another. Drake then put his hands in his pockets and said with a care free attitude, "Sure kid. Gosalyn does have a big test tomorrow."

He then took his hands out of his pockets and held on to Gosalyns right hand.

"I know its difficult dear, but I think its best if we obey his wishes. Now go give him a hug and we'll be on our way."

Gosalyn gave him a hug and told him to get well soon. Everyone was taken back a bit when she kissed him. It lasted longer than she intended it too because when her father went, "Ah-hem!" her face became incredibly red.

"We REALLY do need to get going Gosalyn! See you later kid! Goodbye Hurb. Mrs. Muddlefoot."

The temperature in the room dropped 10 degrees with the coldness Drake had said goodbye to Binky.

After they left, Honker put on his biggest pity face on and asked his parents if they could get him something to eat. His parents said they would go get him a Meaty Burger Smiley meal, since there was one across the road. Binky was going to just let Hurb go, but remembered he always forgets the extra pickles.

As his parents left the room his dad gave him a thumb up and a wink.

Then it was just Tank and Honker.

Once his parents were out of the room Honker confronted his brother. "So you really don't remember what happened last night?"

He asked out of genuine concern. If his brother truly believed that he could run up the stairs last night, his drinking problem may be worst than he thought.

His sympathy was wasted as he heard laugher coming from his brother.

"Ha ha ha! Please Honker! I'm not as dumb as you look! I know very well what happened last night! If you think for one second that you can rat me out, forget about it! You know what I'm gonna do to you if Mom or Dad find out I dropped you off the second floor? Its not my fault you were too wussy not to land on your feet! Tell mom or dad, and I'll find a nice tall building to drop you from next time!"

Honker was in shock as Tank started to walk out of the room. Still in a daze from what he just heard he found the words coming out of his mouth, asking him, "What did you mean by I'll pay? You said 'You'll all pay.' What did that mean?"

Tank stopped and just chuckled as he said without turning around,

"Oh don't worry little bro, its all part of the plan! You'll see!"

Then he was gone. Honker made sure Tank was out of earshot and that his parents were no where around when he asked apparently to nobody, "Did you get that sir?"

A few moments later Drake Mallard returned with Launchpad.

"I got it Honker. Listen, you stay clear of your brother's path for a few days ok? I have a feeling he is in deeper than he can handle."

"What are you talking about sir?"

"Never mind Honker, just act terrified, but don't be afraid to defend yourself if it comes to that. LP get the radio transmitter off his back."

Honker knew the only way to catch Tank red handed was to use the code that would signal plan secret spy. The words pretty please spoken while in civilian cloths by any member of the Darkwing Team would mean they needed to be alone yet have them listen in on the conversation. So while Gosalyn was giving Honker a hug she was placing a radio transceiver on his back. Drake and Launchpad went to the lobby and listened in to the whole conversation, while Gosalyn headed towards the car.

"That's funny. There are two transceivers on Honkers back Drake."

"That's impossible Launchpad I only carry one."

Honkers eyes grew wide, "Where's Gosalyn?"

Tank was feeling great, the hangover was gone and his brother was too scared to tell on him. As far as he could tell life was good. He had plenty of time to get on his motorcycle and leave this dump of a hospital and go see his girlfriend. Better than that, the plans were ahead of schedual and no one had any idea of it! Nothing could ruin his good mood.

That's when the smoke appeared.

The voice was everywhere at once. Then, stepping out of his deepest nightmares, a demon rose from the smoke! Its eyes were on fire with rage! A shiver went down Tanks spine and his knees wouldn't stop shaking.

"I am the terror that stalks in the night! I am the lightning that strikes you down! I AM QUIVERING QUACK! And your dead meat!"


End file.
